


TK and Carlos’s family

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adopted Children, Autism, Biological Siblings, Cute Kids, Cute nickname, Gen, Sensory Processing Disorder, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Dexs-4Liam-6TK and Carlos adopted the boys a year ago, Liam had autism so TK and Carlos worked very hard to help Liam with his needs.Dexs is very small for his age but with the right diet his parents are determined to get Dexs on the right track.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Extra cuddles with Dexs and TK

**Author's Note:**

> I’m rewriting my first story because I don’t like how it was only focused on Dexs and not both the boys.

TK and Carlos are going to take the boys on vacation to see Gwen in New York City since it’s been a while the whole family has been to see her “daddy?” Dexs asked when TK smiled at his youngest son “yeah buddy?” TK asked while he placed Dexs on the bed and packed the boy's suitcase “is grandma going to like us?” Dexs asked when TK stopped what he was doing and looked at Dexs “baby, grandma loves you two so much!” TK told Dexs who said ok while TK turned the TV on as Dexs watched Blue’s Clues and You. 

After TK packed the bag he looked at Dexs and cuddled with his youngest son “where’s papa?” Dexs asked while sucking his thumb which TK took out and replaced with a tether “Liam had his horse therapy today so papa took him.” TK told Dexs who said ok.

“What’s up baby why are you so scared to see grandma?” TK asked Dexs “I know that grandma liked us but what if she forgets about what we like to eat or play with?” Dexs asked when TK looked at Dexs as he never knew that Dexs was so worried about those little things so TK paused the TV “Dexs do you think that Grandma is not going to let you and your brother have any snacks or fun?” TK asked when Dexs bursted into tears.

“Oh baby!” TK said when he held Dexs on his chest and kissed his head while Dexs was their super sensitive kid “honey can you please look at daddy?” TK asked Dexs who did “I sent grandma a list of all you and your brother’s safe foods and what you like to play with so she can go to the store and buy the food and we will bring some of your toys so you have some comfort items with you.” TK told Dexs who said ok “do you want to talk to grandma?” TK asked Dexs who said ok. 

TK called his mom when they FaceTime once a week if possible with the boys “hey honey and Bear how is it going?” Gwen asked while TK rubbed Dexs’ back “we’re having a hard time so Dexs would like to talk to you so we can have him prepare for when we get to your house.” TK told Gwen who looked at the little boy who was clinging onto TK.

TK told Gwen what is going on “oh sweetie your daddy gave me a list of things to keep at my house and I even got you and your brother some toys that you can play with while you guys visit.” Gwen told Dexs who said ok.

“Are you scared about the plane?” TK asked Dexs who nodded his head when this was the boys first flight while they did a road trip the last time “baby daddy and papa will be with you and so will Liam.” TK told Dexs who rubbed his eyes “do you want to lie down in daddy’s bed?” TK asked Dexs who said ok when TK let Dexs hold the phone while TK got something from Dexs’ room and brought it in.

“It’s your special blanket buddy that one that makes you feel so much better if you are having a hard time.” TK told Dexs when he place the child size weighted blanket on Dexs along with a pacifier and Dexs’ bear as Dexs said thank you while TK let Dexs talk to Gwen till he fell asleep so TK took the phone back and told his mom that he’ll call her later which Gwen understood “take care of your son, honey he needs his daddy.” Gwen told TK who smiled as he said bye to his mom and lied down next to Dexs. 

Carlos and Liam came home from the stables when Liam looked happy as he had a good day which Carlos liked “go put your shoes in your room then come down and we can do your homework unless you want a snack.” Carlos told Liam who looked at the wall past Carlos “ok papa.” Liam told Carlos who smiled “I’m going to go check on daddy and your brother.” Carla told Liam when they headed upstairs with Liam going to his room and Carlos going to the master bedroom where TK and Dexs was asleep with TK holding Dexs close to his body. 

Carlos didn’t know what was going on but there was a story which he knew that TK would tell him after the boys go to bed “papa?” Liam asked Carlos who smiled “yeah buddy?” Carlos asked Liam who signed snack and drink “what do we say?” Carlos asked when Liam signed please also so Carlos got Liam a snack before they started on Liam’s homework. 

TK woke up from his nap when he saw Dexs was still in bed so TK woke Dexs up “hey baby it’s time to wake up and go see if papa and your brother is home.” TK told Dexs who lifted his arms up so TK could hold him when TK did “do you want daddy to hold in the baby carrier?” TK asked Dexs who said ok so TK put it on and placed Dexs in the carrier on his back when TK or Carlos are used to Dexs needed a little bit of cuddles or parent time if he’s having a hard day so TK or Carlos will play with Dexs or just cuddle with him while the other plays with Liam or works with Liam on sensory buckets. 

TK brought Dexs downstairs when Carlos smiled at his younger son and husband “hey honey, how was horseback riding?” TK asked when Liam was standing on the couch watching his show “Bee daddy asked you a question.” Carlos said to Liam who looked at his dad and smiled “good, I got to fed my horse and papa took some pictures.” Liam told TK who smiled when Dexs was content in the carrier.

“Hard afternoon?” Carlos asked TK who nodded his head “he’s worried about going to see my mom and the plane ride so we called her and talked for a bit then Dexs took a nap with his weighted blanket, pacifier and bear.” TK told Carlos who looked at Dexs “then when we woke up I asked if he wanted to be in the carrier and he said yes so that’s why this little monkey is on my back.” TK told Carlos “it’s ok monkey we’ll have so much fun with grandma.” Carlos told Dexs who looked up at Carlos “you promises?” Dexs asked when the parents said yes. 

Owen came over to see the boys when Dexs was out of the carrier but still requesting to be held by any adult and if they put him down he gets upset “baby it’s ok.” TK said when he looked tired while holding Dexs “grandpa is here baby if you want to see him I bet he’ll love to hold you.” TK told Dexs who looked at Owen who smiled and held his hands out to Dexs.

“Come here monkey, I’ll love to cuddle with you.” Owen told Dexs who went to Owen “dad do you have any suggestions on how to fly with a 4 year old who’s scared to fly and a 6 year old with special needs.” TK asked Owen “for the scared 4 years old just make sure that you have his favorite snacks and shows on his iPad along with a comfort item.” Owen said when Dexs was cuddling into Owen’s crescent in his neck.

“What about Liam?” Carlos asked Owen “same but a few more comfortable items and his sensory to go bag.” Owen told the parents who smiled at Liam who was still on the couch walking back and forth stiming “bee seem very happy today did he have fun at his therapy?” Owen asked Carlos “yeah he seems to enjoy his horse therapy instead of ABA therapy which isn’t as great as they suggest.” Carlos told Owen.

“Daddy?” Liam asked when TK smiled “yes baby?” TK asked Liam “can I have my iPad? I did all my homework and sensory therapy.” Liam said when TK said sure when TK got Liam’s iPad and headphones and brought them over to Liam who was sitting on the couch “Disney plus or Netflix?” TK asked Liam “Disney plus.” Liam told TK who said ok when he turned the show on as Liam likes “Out of the Box” and “Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.” While Dexs liked “Blues Clues and You” and “Paw Patrol.”

After Owen went home TK and Carlos got the boys dinner on the table while Dexs was still clinging to an adult when Carlos held him “hey baby do you want to sit in your chair and play with your toys while daddy and I make dinner?” Carlos asked Dexs who said no so Carlos held Dexs while TK made dinner. 

Liam ate his dinner while Dexs needed some assistance with TK feeding Dexs in between bites of his own dinner. 

After dinner it was bath time for the boys when Dexs was sitting on the bed in a towel while TK got Dexs dressed for bed “daddy got your favorite PJs buddy.” TK told Dexs “do you want to sleep in your bed or the big bed?” TK asked when Dexs said the big bed so TK placed Dexs in bed and covered him with the blanket “do you want your pacifier and bear?” TK asked Dexs who said yes so TK handed the pacifier and bear over to Dexs “love you baby.” TK said when he kissed Dexs head “night daddy.” Dexs told TK who smiled and said goodnight. 

TK and Carlos placed Liam in his bed when they put the TV on to help Liam fall asleep “night baby we love you so much!” TK told Liam who smiled when he kissed the top of Liam’s head before Carlos said goodnight to Liam. 

TK and Carlos went downstairs and sat on the couch and watched a few episodes of their favorite show before they went to bed and cuddled with Dexs who was still asleep “night tiger.” Carlos said when TK smiled “night Los.” TK told Carlos when they kissed.


	2. Trip to NYC!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos take the boys to New York to see Gwen!

TK and Carlos loaded up the SUV before they woke the boys up and placed them in their car seats when Dexs fell back asleep while Liam was still awake “hey baby we have half an hour to the airport so why don’t you try to get some sleep.” Carlos told Liam who said ok when he closed his eyes while sucking his thumb which made TK smile.

“Do we have Dexs’ pacifier for the plane ride and Liam’s sensory bag?” TK asked Carlos who said yes when he placed the pacifier clip on Dexs’ shirt and Liam’s bag next to Liam’s seat as they called the airport to let them know that both the boys had sensory disabilities when they were going have a TSA agent meet them at the security station. 

Carlos drove to the airport when TK heard the little boys snores which made TK smile “do you think we’re doing the right thing of flying instead of driving?” TK asked Carlos “yes babe, we’re going to have a fun time with your mom.” Carlos told TK who said ok as he looked at Dexs who was slightly awake “hey baby we’re almost to the airport.” TK told Dexs who nodded his head when he saw his pacifier and placed it in his mouth. 

TK placed Dexs in his seat of the stroller before TK buckled Dexs into his seat so he didn’t fall out of the seat when TK got Liam out and kissed his head before he placed Liam in his seat and buckled Liam into his seat while Carlos got the suitcase on the cart and pushed it to the entrance when TK had the boys backpacks and placed them on the undercarriage of the stroller. 

TK and Carlos got the suitcases and the stroller checked in before they went to TSA when the TSA agent who was assisted to them meet them and helped the family get through TSA without any issues as Dexs looked at TK who held Dexs “thank you for helping us make this experience so much better than what we thought it would be.” Carlos told the TSA agent who smiled at the boys. 

Carlos took Liam with him to get some food while TK and Dexs stayed at the gate when TK watched their younger son better then clingy but he knew that Dexs could change on the spot. 

Carlos and Liam came back when Dexs was sitting in TK’s lap talking to Gwen who was checking in with TK “we made it to the gate and we’re waiting for the aarowplane to take us to you!” Dexs told Gwen who smiled “yeah baby the aarowplane is going to bring you and your family to see me.” Gwen told Dexs who smiled at TK as Liam looked at Gwen when she talked to Liam who looked at Gwen and pointed before he wanted to play on his iPad so Carlos helped Liam set up his iPad while they waited for the airplane. 

TK and Carlos got on the plane with the boys when they got family boarding when TK sat with Dexs and Carlos with Liam as they were in a row across from each other when Liam had his iPad on airplane mode while holding one of his fidget toys while Dexs was holding on to TK’s hand.

TK got Dexs some toys to play with when TK was going to set up the iPad just like Liam’s iPad along with headphones as the TK and Carlos got the boys character headphones Liam got a Mickey Mouse pair and Dexs a Blues Clues and You pair. 

Take off was a bit much when Dexs was scared as TK did his best to calm Dexs down when TK shushed Dexs and kept him calm down “it’s ok baby, your ok.” TK told Dexs. 

After the plane was in the air Dexs watched a movie on his iPad while sucking on his pacifier when TK looked at Liam who was just relaxing with his iPad while Carlos smiled at his husband “only 3 and a half hours.” TK told Carlos who smiled at TK. 

Dexs was very content with his iPad and fidget toys when the trip went very smoothly for the boys which TK and Carlos smiled about. 

NYC!

Gwen was waiting for the boys at the airport when TK texted her saying they landed and heading to the bathroom before they came down to baggage claim.

“Come on boys grandma is waiting for us.” TK said when he was holding Liam’s hand while Carlos held Dexs in his arms when they got the stroller as Carlos placed Dexs in the stroller as they found an elevator.

“Liam do you want to sit next to your brother?” Carlos asked when Liam looked at TK “you don’t have to buddy, papa is just asking as a suggestion.” TK told Liam who said no “how do we say nicely?” Carlos asked “no thank papa.” Liam told Carlos who said ok. 

TK saw Gwen when she smiled at the boys when Dexs looked at Gwen while pointing to his grandma “hey baby!” Gwen told Dexs when she kissed his head before she kissed Liam’s head when they went to get their bags and headed to the car “are we going to get the yellow car?” Liam asked when the parents smiled.

“Not today baby, maybe we’ll take a taxi before we head home.” TK told Liam who said ok when he looked tired as the boys were up earlier than normal “we’re heading to grandma’s apartment so you boys can take a nap before we go see some of the sites that daddy grew up with when he lived out here with grandpa.” Carlos told the boys. 

After they got to the apartment TK set the boys up in the spare bedroom which used to be his room “this used to be daddy’s room when he lived with grandma.” TK told the boys who smiled as TK helped the boys lie down in the bed.

“Where is papa and daddy going to sleep?” Liam asked “grandma had a few air mattresses and sleeping bags for you boys and papa and I are going to sleep in the bed.” TK told the boys when they looked at TK “or you two can sleep in the bed with daddy and I.” Carlos told the boys who smiled. 

After the boys where asleep TK, Carlos and Gwen went into the living room and talked when Gwen offered to babysit the boys so TK and Carlos could have a date night on the town when TK and Carlos smiled.

“We would love that but we don’t know how Dexs will do, he’s kinda clingy lately to TK.” Carlos to Gwen “he’s been through a traumatic event and he can’t express himself like he wants to and he picked TK as his safe person just like TK picked Owen after 9/11 when he didn’t know if Owen would come home.” Gwen said when Carlos held TK’s hand and squeezed it.

“Maybe you should talk to monkey and tell him how you felt about your dad when you were younger.” Carlos told TK who smiled “it could help, or I can help you find a child psychologist in Austin who is willing to work with Dexs and Liam.” Gwen said when TK said ok “my parents found me a child psychologist after 9/11 because I was so scared that my dad wouldn’t come home from work every day he left the house.” TK told Carlos. 

TK talked to Dexs while Carlos and Liam were in the living room watching TV “hey baby can you look at daddy?” TK asked Dexs who smiled at TK “did you know that daddy was so scared when he was younger because grandpa was in an accident and I didn’t know if he would come home.” TK told Dexs.

“What happened to grandpa?” Dexs asked when he was in TK’s lap when TK thought about how he would tell Dexs in a safe way “grandpa used to work in this city as a firefighter so one day while daddy was at school grandpa got called to help when a building caught on fire so grandpa helped with the fire.” TK told Dexs who smiled “grandpa and daddy are heroes!” Dexs said when he smiled “yes baby, daddy, grandpa and papa are heroes along with your aunts and uncles.” TK told Dexs. 

TK and Dexs talked a few more minutes before TK asked Dexs the questions he was thinking about “hey baby do you have very big feelings that are hard to express?” TK asked Dexs who looked at TK. 

“Sometimes I feel sad when you go to work.” Dexs told TK “why baby?” TK asked Dexs “Kyle told me that you and papa will leave me.” Dexs told TK who hugged Dexs “oh baby! We love you so much that we would never leave you.” TK told Dexs “you promise?” Dexs asked when TK said yes when he kissed Dexs’ head “I’m sorry baby that Kyle was mean to you and you didn’t know how to tell daddy or papa how you felt.” TK told Dexs when they joined the family in the living room. 

TK and Carlos talked while Gwen watched the boys “so Dexs told me why he’s upset and clingy.” TK told Carlos “he told you?” Carlos asked TK “yeah, you know Kyle?” TK asked Carlos “that little asshole?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at his husband “yes Los. He’s been picking on Dexs and telling him lies.” TK told Carlos.

“What is he saying?” Carlos asked when TK told Carlos what Dexs said “oh boy, no wonder he’s so clingy.” Carlos told TK when they headed to the living room where Liam was watching TV and Dexs was playing with the toys that Gwen bought the boys “thank you grandma!” Dexs said when Gwen smiled at her grandson “your welcome baby!” Gwen told Dexs.


	3. Sightseeing with the boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK takes Carlos and the boys to see some of his favorite places as a child.

TK and Carlos got the boys ready for the day as Dexs was wearing his Superman shirt, jeans and his vans while Liam was wearing his green dinosaur shirt, jeans, and his sneakers “are you boys ready to go see some of daddy’s favorite places when he was your age?” TK asked the boys who said yes “ok let’s get in the stroller.” Carlos said while he finished packing the boys water bottles and snacks. 

TK took the boys to the children’s museum when the boys played with the other kids as Liam stayed with TK and Carlos while Dexs was making friends with the other kids “daddy, papa!” Dexs said when he smiled at his parents “hey baby!” TK said as he went to play with Dexs “they have a fire truck just like at daddy and gramdpa’s work.” Carlos told Liam “too loud!” Liam told Carlos who felt bad so he lifted Liam into his arms and took Liam to another spot where it was quiet and texted TK to let him know where they were. 

After TK and Dexs were done playing they went to find Carlos who was holding Liam in his lap while rocking Liam “it’s ok buddy.” Carlos told Liam when TK felt bad “I’m sorry buddy, daddy should have grabbed your headphones.” TK told Liam when he kissed his head “it’s ok I forgot them also.” Carlos told TK “why don’t we go somewhere where you boys can play together.” TK said as the boys said ok. 

TK and Carlos took the boys to the Disney Store in the middle of Time Square when the boys looked around as each of the boys got to pick a toy out as Dexs picked a stuffed “Baby Yoda.” Shoulder Plush when Liam fell in love with a stuffed Stitch “do you like him baby?” Carlos asked Liam who looked at Stitch and didn’t answer Carlos who got down on Liam’s level and smiled.

“Hey Bee, can you look at papa?” Carlos asked when Liam did with a smile as he showed Stitch to Carlos “you can get him buddy.” Carlos said when Liam smiled as he took Carlos’ hand.

TK and Dexs who was looking at shirts and Costumes for the boys as Dexs smiled at the Star Wars costume which TK took a picture of so they had to list of what the boys like “you can either get your shoulder plush or the costume which one do you want?” TK asked Dexs in a calming voice “can I have both?” Dexs asked TK “no baby, you can have either your toy or the costume.” Carlos told Dexs when he smiled at TK who was standing his ground with the boys only getting them one thing. 

After a while Dexs got the shoulder plush instead of the costume. After the Disney Store the parents took the boys to go play at the playground in Central Park so the boys could burn off some of their energy before they headed back to the apartment for a nap.

Many hours later! 

Gwen came home from the office when she saw the boys playing with their toys as TK and Carlos were making dinner “hey babies!” Gwen said as Dexs hugged Gwen who smiled “hey baby how was your day?” Gwen asked when Dexs wanted to show his new toy that was sitting on the coffee table around all the toys when Dexs smiled and went on about his dad in a very fast four year old way.

“Hey baby can you please take a breath for grandma because she wants to hear what wonderful things that you did today.” Gwen asked Dexs. 

TK and Carlos were helping Dexs slow down his thoughts when he wanted to share something with anybody, “daddy and papa got me a new toy at the very big Disney Store.” Dexs told Gwen who smiled as she was handed the toy over to his grandma who smiled “who is this guy?” Gwen asked when she smiled at TK and Carlos “this is Baby Yoda!” Dexs said when he went on about “The Mandalorian.” That TK and Dexs watch while Carlos and Liam are doing sensory therapy in Liam’s sensory room. 

Gwen loved hearing Dexs talk about his day when he reminded her so much about TK when he was four years old “Liam what did you get?” Gwen asked her oldest grandson who was holding his Stitch “daddy and papa got me Stitch.” Liam said as he smiled at his grandma “Stitch was your daddy’s favorite character when he was little also.” Gwen told Liam who looked at TK “yep grandma and grandpa took me to the movies and I fell in love with Stitch and surfing so for vacation we went to the beach and I tried to go surfing but it failed so daddy just stuck to baseball.” TK told the boys when Dexs smiled. 

After dinner the boys helped clean up their toys before they headed to the bathroom and took a bath before bed since they were still on Austin time it was close to bedtime for the boys. “Daddy it’s only 7:30 and we go to bed at 8.” Dexs told TK who smiled “your tiny body is still on Austin time so it’s very late here but it’s still 4:30 back home, papa and I want to keep you on a decent schedule so when we go home you're not too cranky.” TK told Dexs who said ok when he got in bed next to Liam who was holding his Stitch in his arms. 

Dexs went to bed while Liam stayed up as he wasn’t tired which TK and Carlos knew as they let Liam use his iPad to watch some TV to help him fall asleep while the headphones were on and the light was deemed so Liam wouldn’t wake up Dexs “night baby we’ll be in soon.” TK and Carlos told Liam.

TK and Carlos headed to the living room and talked with Gwen who smiled at the parents “so I was thinking tomorrow night you two go on a date night while I hang out with the boys.” Gwen told TK and Carlos who smiled.

“I can take you to my favorite restaurant and we could go see a show. I know some people and they kinda owe me a favor from saving them when I worked at the 225.” TK told Carlos who said ok .

“Mom if you ever need to call us we’ll come back.” TK told Gwen “honey don’t worry about it, I can handle the boys for a few hours.” Gwen said as TK and Carlos said ok “we do have a babysitter checklist we could leave you with things that would help if the boys got overstimulated or had a burnout.” Carlos said as TK nodded his head “that could help.” Gwen said as she knew of the boys special needs but wasn’t as trained in helping them as TK, Carlos and the crew in Austin would be.


	4. Gwen babysits the boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos go on a date night while Gwen babysits the boys!

TK and Carlos get ready to go on their date while Gwen was in the living room with the boys who were watching TV.

“You two be good for grandma.” TK told the boys while Dexs smiled “I will daddy!” Dexs told TK who smiled while Carlos walked over to Liam who was on his iPad.

“Hey bee, daddy and I are going to dinner and then we’re going to go see a show but grandma Gwen is going to stay here with you and monkey.” Carlos told Liam who looked at Carlos while TK and Gwen looked at Liam and Carlos.

Liam gave Carlos a kiss goodbye which made Carlos smile and almost cry because Liam isn’t a huge fan of showing affection to anyone “thank you bee!” Carlos told Liam who was back to playing on his iPad. 

TK and Carlos slipped away while Dexs was busy with the TV “Liam gave you a kiss!” TK told Carlos who was still smiling at his husband “I know I’m so proud of him!” Carlos told TK when they held hands and headed to dinner. 

Gwen looked at the boys when she was going to take them shopping for some toys.

“Daddy and papa left the stroller if you boys want to go shopping and dinner.” Gwen told the boys when Dexs said ok before he got into his stroller and waited while Gwen was getting Liam ready to go while she looked at the checklist for Liam. 

“Ok buddy do we have to go to the bathroom?” Gwen asked Liam who looked up before he went to the bathroom while Gwen got socks and shoes for Liam who came back from the bathroom.

“Hey buddy! Do you want to get your socks and shoes on for me or do you need any help?” Gwen asked Liam who looked at the shoes in Gwen’s hands “those are the wrong shoes.” Liam told Gwen “what shoes do you want to wear buddy?” Gwen asked Liam who went to the bedroom and pulled out his black slip on shoes and came back to the living room.

After the boys were ready to go Gwen took the boys to dinner at a local diner when Dexs sat in his seat very nicely while Liam sat next to Gwen who helped the boys look at the menu “Liam do you like chicken nuggets?” Gwen asked Liam who smiled and nodded his head “Dexs what do you like?” Gwen asked Dexs “Cheese Burger!” Dexs told Gwen who said ok when she didn’t know what the boys would eat or not eat for dinner. 

Dexs ate most of his dinner while Liam picked at his food which was normal for him “hey honey you don’t like your nuggets?” Gwen asked Liam who didn’t say “Bee normally picks at his food but he’ll eat.” Dexs told Gwen who said ok. 

After dinner Gwen took the boys to see Time Square at night when Dexs liked all the colors.

Liam looked a little overstimulated with all the lights so they headed inside one of the toy stores.

Dexs was excited to look at all the toys and play with some “Dexs we need to stay near grandma.” Gwen told Dexs who said ok as he held onto the stroller while they looked around and Dexs smiled at all the toys.

“Wow!” Dexs said when he saw the baby dolls “do you want one buddy?” Gwen asked Dexs who looked at his grandma “I’m a boy and boys don’t play with dolls.” Dexs told Gwen “who said?” Gwen asked when she knew that TK and Carlos don’t feel that way about gender of toys for the boys.

“My teacher, she said that boys play with boy toys and girls play with girl toys.” Dexs told Gwen “your teacher is wrong buddy, you can play with any toys that you want to and grandma will even buy you a baby doll.” Gwen told Dexs who said ok as he looked around at all the dolls and picked two dolls because he couldn’t choose which one he wanted so Gwen bought him both. 

Liam was very chill in the stroller while Dexs went shopping as Liam picked a few stuffed animals to add to his pile of friends “you have quite a collection buddy!” Gwen said with a smile as Liam pointed to his new toys.

“Grandma will buy you two new friends buddy.” Gwen told Liam who wanted all the stuffed animals in his pile so it took a while for Liam to pick which stuffed animals he wanted and which one he could leave behind. 

Liam picked a zebra and a unicorn while Dexs helped put the rest of the toys away “thank you for helping your brother!” Gwen told Dexs who said your welcome before they headed to see more of the store when it was very close to the boys' bedtime. 

After Gwen and the boys got back to the apartment Dexs went to the bedroom and got his PJ’s on and in bed while Gwen helped Liam get changed into his PJ’s and in bed next to Dexs.

“What story should I read to you boys?” Gwen asked the boys “daddy and papa are always here for bedtime.” Liam said when he looked for his parents “I know honey but grandma is going to put you to bed and when you wake up in the morning daddy and papa will be here.” Gwen told the boys as Dexs was waiting for a story.

“Please tell us a daddy story.” Dexs said when Gwen smiled at Dexs “let’s see a daddy story? How about when daddy was close to Dexs’ age grandpa and I took your daddy ice skating for the first time and daddy didn’t like it at all, he wasn’t very balanced on the skates so grandpa had to help daddy walk on the ice.” Gwen told the boys who listened to the story “did daddy and grandpa get hurt?” Dexs asked Gwen “no buddy your grandpa has a very good hold on daddy so he didn’t fall.” Gwen told Dexs who smiled. 

TK and Carlos came home just in time for bedtime as TK smiled when he heard the story being told “that was a very fun day, my dad picked me up and took me around the rink after so many tears.” TK told Carlos who smiled “you sounded like a very cute kid!” Carlso told TK “the cutest and you know it!” TK told Carlos who smiled “come on let’s go say goodnight to the boys and make sure that your mom is still in one peace after her first time babysitting the boys.” Carlos told TK. 

TK and Carlos walked into the room where Dexs smiled at his parents “hey boys! Did you have a fun time with grandma?!” TK asked while Carlos checked on Liam who seemed to be asleep.

“Yeah! We went to the toy store!” Dexs told TK and Carlos who smiled “how was that?” Carlso asked while trying to make sure Dexs isn’t too hyper before bed.

“Dexs got two new baby dolls and Liam got some stuffed animals.” Gwen told the parents who smiled “thank you mom for babysitting the boys!” TK said as he lied Dexs down and kissed his head.

“Your welcome honey!” Gwen told TK “I’m sweepy.” Dexs told the adults in the room “goodnight buddy! Tomorrow daddy and I have a fun surprise for you and Liam!” Carlos told Dexs who smiled and closed his eyes. 

After the boys went to bed TK, Carlos and Gwen all went to the living room “how were the boys!?” TK asked Gwen.

“Great Liam was very good, he ate most of his dinner. Got a little bit overwhelmed when I took the boys to Time Square before we went to the toy store.” Gwen to the parents who smiled. 

“Liam was placing stuffed animals into the stroller so after a while I let Liam pick two stuffed animals and Dexs got two new baby dolls which his teacher told him something about how boys play with boy toys and girls play with girl toys?” Gwen asked TK and Carlos

“Yeah, Dexs is not going to that school anymore to many issues with the school and the teachers don’t really care about the kids mental health issues.” TK told Gwen “next year Dexs should be able to go transitional kindergarten before he does kindergarten.” Carlos told Gwen who smiled “what’s that? I have never heard of translation kindergarten before.” Gwen told the parents who explained what Transition kindergarten was.


End file.
